Shadows of the Past
by Kit Merlot
Summary: Chloe and Lex are supernaturally cursed when they uncover a murder that happened over 80 years ago. Can they save themselves, solve the mystery and not fall in love with each other? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Shadows of the Past  
Author: Kathy  
Ratings: M for violence  
Pairings: Chlex friendship that becomes a romance  
Spoilers: Anything up to and including Season 4 is fair game  
Category: Mystery with a little of the Supernatural thrown in  
Summary: Chloe and Lex uncover a murder that happened nearly a hundred years old.  
Disclaimer: This story is purely for fun and no profit. I don't own Smallville or any of its characters. The WB has that privilege. THOSE JERKS  
A/N: I was inspired to write this story after seeing the movie, **The Grudge**. If you don't like my story, blame Buffy :)

**Shadows of the Past**

Prologue

"_I could never love you!" _

The words echoed off of the kitchen walls, and the man who heard them flinched. "Why can't you? WHY?"

He hadn't consciously moved, yet, somehow he had her around the neck, and he was shaking her.

"Answer me, Megan, why?"

Suddenly she made a run for the door. Megan made it two steps before she was knocked to the ground.

She felt a flash of pain in her right side, and then she was on her back.

He was bending over her and then she saw the knife blade.

It was smeared with blood. Her blood.

She started screaming, but it was the same name over and over again.  
"Emma! Oh my God, EMMMA!!"

A/N: This will be a slightly AU Season 4. I've decided to pick and choose what I like about the previous and current seasons. Mucho thanks to newbatgirl for the encouragement. Please review and let me know if you want me to continue.

**Shadows of the Past**

Chapter 1

Every November, the streets of Smallville were taken over by an antiques show and auction. It lasted for a week and the entire town was involved. The booths from all the vendors were set up and down the sidewalks of Main Street, displaying colorful wares not often seen in the small midwestern town. The collectors came from all over Kansas, and were more then willing to shell out big bucks for what often appeared to be useless and frivolous items.

Chloe Sullivan didn't even pause to gawk at any of the jewelry or crystal vases. She was a woman on a mission and she would not stop until she found what she was looking for. She finally came upon the booth she'd been seeking all afternoon. The rare books display was always a personal favorite and one where people were encouraged to handle the merchandise.

Chloe's fingers itched to start digging through the piles of books. She was looking for a specific book for her dad; leather bound edition of _Absalom, Absalom_! By William Faulkner. It would be the perfect Christmas present, and she wanted to try to make up for all of the worry she had caused him this past year. Who was she kidding? She wanted to try and make up for all the worry she had caused him for the past twelve years.

Chloe shook her head, and acknowledged the fact that one book wouldn't make up for her past mistakes, but she needed her dad to know how much his love and support meant to her. She paused in her thoughts to lift a first edition of Bram Stoker's _Dracula_ up to examine it, when a lilac-colored cloth book landed at her feet. She bent to pick it up, and tried to read the title, when she realized that it didn't have one.

Her curiosity peeked, Chloe started to leaf threw the pages. The words were hand written, and the scrawl seemed distinctly female. Chloe looked at the front page and was amazed to discover that this wasn't a book at all, but a personal journal, written by a woman named Megan Todd. Chloe looked at the date of one of the entries and her eyes widened in surprise. The journal appeared to be written in 1920.

Chloe was overcome with excitement at her find. She couldn't believe her luck at finding this historical document. She glanced around at the other patrons to see if she had given any of her excitement away, but no one was paying any attention to her. She sighed in relief, and turned the book over to try to find the asking price, when a familiar voice interrupted her. "I despair for the future of our country when a young person can't even find the front of a book."

Chloe turned in the direction that the smooth voice had come from, and smiled in greeting. Lex Luthor looked as elegant and unruffled as he always did, but there was a quirk to his lips that showed his amusement. His smile widened at Chloe's response. "Very funny, Lex. When exactly did you stop being a business tycoon, and become a contender for **Last Comic Standing**?"

He smiled, and chose not to answer what he took to be a rhetorical question. Instead, he looked at the lilac colored book in her hand, and decided to comment on that. "Interesting choice of reading material. I suppose the color is why you were drawn to it?"

This time, Chloe did roll her eyes, but she couldn't be sure if it was at his words or his implication. "Man, you're killing me with your one-liners. You should think of organizing your own one-man show. It could be called The Notorious L.E.X."

Her only answer was Lex's loud and surprisingly hearty laugh. She was stunned for a minute, and then joined in. Chloe could have counted on one hand the number of times she had seen Lex laugh, let alone openly guffaw at one of her jokes. It was a rare event, and it always happened in private. Yet, here he was, laughing his head off on Main Street where anyone could see him.

He shook his head in amusement, and cleared his throat to regain his composure. His face was serious again, but his eyes were still full of mirth. Chloe was the only one who could get him to let down his guard, and he was grateful that he still had a friend who was willing to do that for him. God knows they didn't have much cause for amusement this past year, but that all seemed to be past them. At least, he hoped so.

Lex looked at the untitled book in her hand, and silently raised an inquiring eyebrow. Chloe smiled and eagerly held the book out for him to see, anxious to share her find with someone who would appreciate it. "It's a journal from a woman in 1920, and from the looks of it, she and her family lived in Smallville. And I want it."

He grinned at the plaintive quality in her voice, and without a word, he turned to the booth's proprietor and handed him $100. The man looked dumbfounded and made a feeble attempt to give Lex some change back, but Lex had already turned his back to the man, and looked at Chloe. He gave her the journal back and, without another word, started to walk towards the street where the antique cars were parked.

Chloe was struck speechless for a minute, but she came back to herself quickly. She didn't want to shout, but she needed to know why Lex had just bought her a journal from nearly a century ago. She loved her present, but she didn't want him to think she had been hinting around for him to buy it for her.

She caught up with him, and before she could even form a coherent sentence, he said, "It's an early Christmas present and you're welcome. Now, if you don't mind, I want to look at the cars." His tone might have put any other person off, but Chloe could see the kindness in his expression. She didn't want to embarrass him with an emotional display, so she settled on linking her arm through his, and walking with towards the cars.

_"I know that I'm very fortunate that I've found Daniel. All of the mothers of Smallville where quite envious that Daniel began courting me. He is very much a gentleman, and brings me flowers whenever he is paying a call. I know my father is impressed by his business acumen, and my mother loves Daniel's manners. I can't help but feel that Smallville, and especially Miss Megan Butler, are very lucky that Daniel Todd has come to town."_


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This chapter is kind of my explanation of why there hasn't been any Chlex interaction this season. Once again, enjoy and tell me what you think.

**Shadows of the Past**

Chapter 2

_"I couldn't believe how beautiful the day had turned out. Momma told me not to worry, that God would make sure my wedding day was bright and sunny. I am ashamed to say that I didn't believe her, but the sun rose clear, and the sky was a light shade of blue, that reminded me of Daniel's eyes…"_

Chloe woke with a start, her heart pounding in her chest. She looked at the lilac colored journal on her bedside table, and vowed to stop reading it before she went to bed. It had been a week since she had the journal in her possession, and every night she had a dream about Megan and her family.

At first, Chloe thought that the entries were influencing her dreams, but the night before, she had dreamed of Megan and Daniel's wedding, but the last entry she'd read had been when Daniel proposed. Perhaps it was a coincidence, but Chloe decided to switch to different bedtime reading.

She sat up and fluffed her pillows, trying to chase her dreams away. She glanced around her room, and her eyes landed on a medium sized canvas, that was resting against her wall, picture side facing inward. It had been a gift from Lana; a "welcome back from the dead" present as her former roommate called it.

When Lana unveiled it, Chloe had to fake a coughing fit, just so she could get out of the room. She ran into the bathroom, and doubled over, trying to keep her hysteria at bay. Chloe had expected a picture of her and her dad, or even Lana, her and her dad. Instead, the picture was of a giant, orange meteor that had crashed into the ground. Standing beside the meteor was a little girl with brown hair, looking horrified.

On an artistic level, the picture had been frightening, capturing the little girl's horror beautifully. But on a personal level, Chloe was stunned at Lana's self-absorption. But, she had to hand it to the girl. Only Lana could make someone's return from the dead all about her pain and suffering. Chloe shook her head, grateful that she no longer had to deal with Lana's selfishness on a daily basis. Now, they only saw each other at school, and very rarely even then. Chloe was saddened to discover that she didn't miss the girl that much.

In fact, now that Lana had returned from Paris, she had made a concentrated effort to remove herself from her former existence as Smallville's princess. She lived above The Talon, but she no longer had a hand in the business. And Chloe knew that she still maintained a friendship with Lex. After all, what girl wouldn't want to count a suave billionaire as a friend? The question was why Lex still remained friends with Lana. That was not as easily figured out.

This very fact had been the focus of a bitter argument between Chloe and Lex when she had been in hiding. Chloe had been livid when she'd read that Lana hadn't attended her or her dad's funeral. She shouted that Lana was an ungrateful, self-centered brat, who couldn't bother coming to the funeral of the family who had taken her when she had nowhere else to go. Lex had told her to calm down, that Lana couldn't help it.

This had served to fuel Chloe's anger even more. How could he forgive Lana's callousness so readily? That going to a person's funeral when they died was an outward sign of respect. Lana's not going to the funeral showed her complete lack of any warmth or understanding of simple human emotions. Lex had attempted to justify Lana's actions again, and this time Chloe told him to shut up. To stop trying to explain away actions that were inexcusable. She had started to shout, and Lex matched her volume, telling her to grow up and stop being jealous of Lana.

That had been too much for Chloe to hear. She yelled at Lex to get out, and when he left, she'd burst into tears. She and Lex didn't speak again for the rest of the time she'd been in hiding. She didn't see him again until the incident with his father happened. Lex came to her house to see if Lionel had harmed her in anyway. He looked genuinely worried, and Chloe decided to put his mind at ease. She was fine physically, and the only thing wounded was her pride.

He shook his head at his father's ability to hurt people even from prison. And Lex knew that he had to apologize for the argument they had the last time they saw each other. Chloe had been taken aback, surprised at Lex's admission of wrongdoing. Lex smiled grimly and asked her if she wanted to hear his explanation for defending Lana. Chloe started to shake her head, but then she thought better of it. Yes, she wanted to hear his side of things.

The truth was, he felt that someone had to look out for Lana, because she couldn't seem to do it herself. He liked being an older brother figure for both Lana and Clark. Clark didn't want his help any longer, but Lana seemed to almost crave his attention. And he couldn't stop looking out for her now. He'd encouraged her to go to Paris and expand her horizons. He couldn't have known she would have become so pretentious, and even more self-absorbed that she'd been before. Lex had to admit to himself that he had created this monster. And, like it or not, Lana was now his responsibility.

It had occurred to him, on more than one occasion, that his feelings for Chloe were not of the brotherly variety, and he couldn't pretend that they were. Chloe was his partner in crime, his confidant, and his most loyal and trustworthy friend. She was also a young and beautiful woman. But those were dangerous thoughts that could be examined on another day. Now, he just wanted his friend back.

Chloe snorted in disbelief at Lex's misunderstanding of Lana's true motives. She was used to being the center of attention for every male between the ages of twelve and forty. Chloe was glad that her dad was forty-two and therefore immune to the deadly Lang influence. She also wanted to point out that she wasn't jealous of Lana because of her beauty. She was jealous that she was forgiven for everything, while Chloe herself had never been granted any type of reprieve. Lex calmly cut her off, asking if they could agree to disagree. Chloe finally nodded in acceptance, deciding to focus on her and Lex renewing their own friendship.

He was also grateful to have Chloe back in his life, but he couldn't resist teasing her a little. Lex had jokingly asked if Gabe would start speaking to him again. Chloe grinned and then nodded, the guilt weighing her heart down, lightened considerably with the knowledge that her dad would no longer need to collect unemployment.

Chloe shook her head, and realized that she'd been sitting in her bed, just staring off into space for an hour. She needed to get some sleep and recalling her argument with Lex would not help her peace of mind. Their relationship was back on track, and she intended to keep it that way. Chloe turned off her light, and laid on her side, sleep finally claiming her.

_"I can't explain it, but I feel as if someone is watching me. When I'm in town with Daniel, or walking with Emma, I feel someone's eyes on me. Daniel tells me it is just my imagination, that I'm nervous from having the baby, but I wonder…."_


	3. Chapter 3

**Shadows of the Past**

Chapter 3

_"Today, Emma and I were out in the garden, picking flowers to set at the dinner table. We were heading back towards the porch steps, when I noticed it. Or rather, Emma saw it, and hid her face in my skirts. My little girl is very brave, but even she quakes at the sight of a dead cat. It wasn't that the cat was dead, but that it appeared to have been almost mutilated…"_

The journal haunted her. Chloe would go to bed each night, determined not to read it, and yet, before she'd even realized it, she would have it clutched tightly in her hand, eager to read the next entry. She would not only smile at Megan's quaint writing style, but she would often be amused at her stories. It was more than evident that Megan had a gift as a storyteller, and to Chloe, that made her a kindred soul.

It was that feeling of kinship that made Chloe want to find out whatever happened to Megan. Her last journal entry was November 6, 1920. There was nothing else after that, and Chloe felt a profound sense of loss. Did Megan and Daniel have more children? Who had been watching her? What happened to Emma? Chloe had far too many questions, and not nearly enough answers. So, she decided to launch a full-scale investigation, Chloe Sullivan style.

Her dreams had become connected to the journal so that Chloe couldn't remember what had been written, and what she had dreamed. So, she began by going through the journal, entry by entry, and cataloguing all of information that she could find about the Todd's. She even used Megan's own words to form the outline.

Megan Casey Butler, to her mother's chagrin, and her father's amusement, was not a demure little miss, content to stay at home, and bake pies. She was a city girl, having been born in Metropolis, and her family moved to Smallville when she was eleven. Her father's family still liked in the city, so she was able to visit and get a taste of the real world. Her mother blamed those visits to Metropolis for enforcing her independent nature. Megan's father said that every Butler woman was spirited.

Marriage didn't slow her down, either. Megan was active in the suffragists movement, and she was even part of a demonstration in Metropolis that took place in front of the courthouse. And she cried tears of joy when the nineteenth amendment was ratified on August 26, 1920. The citizens of Smallville were shocked when she demanded her right to vote for the town's mayor. The only people not scandalized were her father and husband.

She would box anyone's ears that questioned her love for her family. She was a devoted wife to Daniel Todd, and a loving mother to their 2-year-old daughter, Emma. Daniel and Megan were married in May of 1917, and Emma was born a year later. A day did not pass that didn't find Megan grateful for her kind and loving husband, and their beautiful little daughter.

Daniel's story was a tad bit more harrowing than Megan's. Daniel had been wounded on the battlefield during the Great War, and was recovering in Metropolis when his father sent him out to the country, so he could get some fresh air. His father was afraid that too much time in the city would expose him to tuberculosis, and he figured Smallville was the perfect cure.

Mr. Todd was an investor in the railroad, and he sent Daniel to oversee the construction of the railroad line running from Smallville to Metropolis. Daniel was going to stay with cousins from his mother's side, a family by the name Fordman. Coincidently, the Butler's and Fordman's were neighbors, so Megan and Daniel met the first night of Daniel's arrival. The pair met and were instantly smitten with each other.

Chloe paused in her writing, and contemplated asking Mrs. Fordman if there were any family members left who might remember the Todd's. Chloe knew that Mrs. Fordman was finally getting her life back on track after the deaths of her husband and son. Chloe didn't want to cause Mrs. Fordman any unnecessary grief; so visiting her would be a last resort.

About midway through Megan's journal, her tone began to change. She started to write of nightmares, and feeling watched. She often mentioned being followed, and her belief that her rooms had been searched and her clothing gone through. Megan also seemed fearful for her daughter, as though she knew some harm would come to her. Her last entry was frightening in its brevity. Megan wrote that she was scared of a mysterious "he," a man that Megan knew but refused to name.

It was that final journal entry that had Chloe filled with such dread. Megan seemed hopeless, as if she knew that nothing could be done to help her or Emma. There had been a couple of instances where she had tried to confide her fears to her husband and her parents, but all three told her that she was overreacting, and letting her imagination run away with her. A common explanation was that she was just nervous like all first time mothers. No one even considered the thought that the threat to Megan and her daughter was real, and that she was not hysterical.

Chloe couldn't say for sure that Megan wasn't making the whole story up. But she did know that if her dreams were anything to go by, Megan had been terrified. Chloe would often wake up, her heart pounding from the effort to run away from the nameless man. Chloe wished that Megan had written down whom she was scared of, but she seemed to think that even her journal was no longer safe.

Chloe put her pen down and considered her options. She needed to get into the archives of _The Smallville Ledger_, which had been in circulation since 1895. Unfortunately, the newspaper was still a bit behind the times. The staff still hadn't converted their old editions to microfilm. Chloe would be literally going through stacks of newspapers, and looking for specific dates. She decided to run the Todd's names through _The Daily Planet _archives, to see if anything popped out.

It didn't take long for a series of articles to appear, all dating from November to December of 1920. Chloe clicked on the link to the first article.

Her face drained of all color when she read the first sentence, and her stomach dropped and her hands started to shake. Chloe had to reread the article five times before it made any sense. And even then, she still couldn't believe what she had read.

It just wasn't possible, especially after everything she learned about the Todd's marriage from the journal and her own dreams. The article was wrong. It just had to be.

An excerpt from _The Daily Planet_

_"Daniel Todd, the son of Metropolis Railroad Magnate Michael Todd, was arrested yesterday for the stabbing death of his wife, Megan, and the drowning of their daughter, Emma, two years old."_


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: This chapter describes the violent deaths of Megan and Emma. It's not gory, but the images are intense, and I have to admit to getting the chills a couple of times. And if you're reading this story, please leave a review. Thanks :)

**Shadows of the Past**

Chapter 4

_"Daniel Todd, age twenty five, was arrested for the brutal murder of his wife and daughter. Megan Butler Todd, age twenty-one, was found in the kitchen, lying in a pool of her own blood, with her throat cut. The couple's daughter, Emma, was drowned and found lying half in and out of the sink. The police arrested Daniel Todd at the scene of the crime. As of this press time, Mr. Todd has not offered an alibi. He refuses to answer police questions."_

Chloe printed out all of the articles in _The Planet's _archives. She then went to _The Ledger's _archives and began a search for any and all records of the Todd's and their immediate families. She found articles about Megan and Daniel's engagement and subsequent wedding. There was also a copy of their wedding photo. Chloe stared at the picture, and found her eyes filled with tears. Megan looked so happy that day, and then, three years later, she was dead.

Chloe shook her head, and chastised herself for getting so emotional over the death of a woman and her child, nearly a hundred years ago. Yet, it seemed like they were alive just yesterday. 'Come on, Chloe, get your head in the game. We've got a story to investigate.' With one more glance at the picture, Chloe turned back to the files with new determination.

After two hours of diligent searching, Chloe had a stack of articles about the murder and Daniel's arrest. She also had articles on Daniel's family and in particular his father, Michael, who tried to rejuvenate Smallville's economy by bringing the railroad line to town. But it was in the last file drawer that Chloe struck the mother lode. She found _The Ledger's _old publicity photos, dating from 1910 to 1929.

Chloe promptly sat on the floor and began to systematically go though the pictures and sorted them by year. She paid special attention to the photos from 1917 to 1920. After she had them all organized, Chloe went back over all the ones from the specific years she was looking for.

There were plenty of pictures of the Todd's. In fact, they were considered minor celebrities, and in one photo, were riding their car in the 4th of July parade. Chloe couldn't help but laugh at Daniel's obvious discomfort, but Megan and Emma were smiling and waving to the crowd as they rode along. Chloe placed the photo to the side and continued to go through the stack. There were not that many more pictures, and the ones that featured the family had to do with the railroad.

Chloe gathered up all of the articles and photos she had made copies of and left the file room. She needed to get home so she could reread the articles about the murders. Something kept whispering at the back of her mind that she had missed a crucial clue. Her dad was in Metropolis for the day, so Chloe would have the house to herself. She could take over the dining room table and her dad wouldn't be able to grouse at her, good naturedly of course, about her leaving her junk around.

When Chloe got home, the first thing she did was put on a pot of coffee. While that was brewing, Chloe took out her outline, the articles and the photos, and spread them all over the table. She grabbed a cup of coffee, some chocolate chip cookies and set about going over all of the evidence.

An hour later, Chloe drank the last of the pot of coffee, she was sick to her stomach from eating cookies, and she still hadn't made any brilliant deductions. She pulled the photos towards her one last time, when something caught her eye. It was the photo of the Todd family riding in the 4th of July parade.

Chloe nearly smacked herself in the head for missing something so obvious. But, now was not the time to reprimand herself. She had her phone in her hand, and the number she needed to call speed dialed in a matter of minutes.

"Lex? It's Chloe. I have something to show you. I'll be over in 10."

"Chloe, what exactly am I looking at?" Lex tried to keep the exasperation out of his voice, but he was sick of playing twenty questions.

The minute Chloe walked into his study, she thrust a faded photograph in his hand, and told him to tell her what he saw. A number of replies went through his mind, the majority of which would cause Chloe to blush adorably, get flustered, and then, punch him in the eye.

He wisely kept silent and gazed at the picture, hoping to get some clue as to what he should say. Ten minutes passed, and Lex was just as mystified as to the significance of the picture.

Finally, Chloe broke the silence. "I knew I wasn't losing my touch. It is so obvious that you actually over look it."

Lex interrupted Chloe in mid-rant. "As much as I usually enjoy listening to other people's innermost thoughts, I would really like to know what the hell I'm supposed to be looking at."

Chloe smiled apologetically and hurried to his side. "Okay, remember the journal you bought for me? With the lilac cover?"

At Lex's nod, Chloe continued. "This is the picture of the woman who owned the journal, with her husband and daughter. Do you see anything familiar?"

Lex looked closely at the picture, and then he saw it. He looked at Chloe and saw her grin of triumph. "You see it now, don't you?"

Lex slowly nodded, but he appeared to be lost in thought. "What were their names?"

Chloe answered readily. "Daniel, Megan, and Emma Todd."

Lex closed his eyes, half in relief, and half in panic. "Well, the dreams make a little more sense now."

_"The house is dark, which is strange because Megan always has the lights on in the front parlor. She thinks it makes the house feel more homey. I walk into the front door, and think how silent it is. I can usually here Megan cooking dinner and Emma playing jacks in the hallway. But neither of my girls came running to meet me." _

"I don't know when it started, but I'm afraid. I make my way towards the kitchen, and that's when I smell it. The coppery smell of blood and death, and I'm reminded of the battlefield. But it shouldn't be in my home. Never my home. I brace myself, and walk into the kitchen…"


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thank you for all the great reviews. I'm glad that you are enjoying this. Just as a reminder, this chapter deals with the discoveries of Megan and Emma's bodies. Again, it's not overly gory, but rather disturbing.

Chapter 5

**The Shadows of the Past**

_"Blood was all over the floor. Megan had jagged, gaping wounds all over her body, and I could see that there was still some blood coming out of them. I rushed to her side, but her eyes were unseeing. Oh God, I was too late. Her body was still warm, and her beautifully pale skin was just beginning to turn a bluish shade."_

"Oh Christ, where's Emma? I looked around in a blind panic, and then I saw my little angel by the sink. I ran to get her out of the water, but again, I was too late. The sink had been filled and my baby girl was drowned in it."

"Who would want to hurt my wife and daughter?"

Before living in Smallville, Lex Luthor would never have admitted to being envious of any person. Yet, here he was, actively jealous of a man he had never met. When he came home from the auction, Lex was proud of the purchases he made. He was able to give Chloe a gift, and he bought himself a vintage 1920's Pierce Arrow. It was a gorgeous car, and a crown jewel in his collection.

For the first time in many years he was a contented man. His father was in jail, he was running Luthercorp, he reaffirmed his friendship with Clark, but most importantly, he had Chloe back. Her friendship was one that he deeply treasured, and when they weren't speaking, it had pained him more than he cared to admit.

He could have blamed Lana for all his troubles, but that wouldn't have been fair. Lana had always been self-involved, but she became even more self-absorbed since returning from Paris. And Lana was never one to do things half way. She came back to Smallville with the air of having been gone years, instead of just three months. She completely changed her wardrobe, her hair, and her friends. He supposed that she still retained her friendship with him, because in her mind, he was the only person in town who could understand her now. But then again, Lana was never what anyone would call complicated.

Lex smiled ruefully to himself, and grimaced at his blunders. He had thought encouraging Lana to leave Smallville would help broaden her horizons, and show her that there was more to life than corn fields, football games and small towns. He would never have guessed that she would have returned to Smallville with a new boyfriend, who oddly enough reminded him of Whitney, and that she would have begun her new life by ignoring her old friends. Lana had never been intentionally cruel to anyone, but her indifference to other people's pain was a difficult trait to overlook.

Lana had changed, but they weren't all positive changes. Lex found himself more aware then ever at what a wonderful friend Chloe had been to Lana, but also to himself. He knew that neither one of them deserved her. Normally, he would have just put himself in that category, but the post-Parisian Lana was now a dues paying member.

His mind wandered to his blonde friend, and he smiled wryly that he would ever have had a reporter as a close friend. But Chloe was so much more that a reporter. She was smart, witty, and loyal to a fault. And for some reason known only to God, she trusted him. She trusted Lex to protect her and her dad, and to keep them out of harms way. And he didn't want to let her down, and risk having her be disappointed in him. These were very unusual feelings for him.

So when the dreams started, he chalked them up to wanting what he could never have. The man in his dreams seemed very happily married to a wonderful woman and they had an equally adorable child, a little girl. Lex yearned for the type of happiness this man had, but he feared he could never find it. What were the chances that he would meet an intelligent woman with a keen wit whom he could woo into falling for him? He couldn't even begin to think about persuading her to marry him. But first, he had to find this woman, if she even existed.

And what if he managed to find a woman, a woman who was not after his money, his company or his life? Someone who loved him just for him. Would he ever be able to convince her to share his life with him? He was in the public eye constantly. People were always trying to take him down, one way or another. Their married life would consist of a series of fabricated scandals, sold to gossip magazines. Any woman worth her salt wouldn't go anywhere near him, let alone fall in love with him.

He hated being maudlin, and detested it in others, but this was what his life was. He would likely destroy any decent woman. The press would dig up any information and use it as a blunt instrument to strike her over the head. She would wind up hating him, and he would lose another woman he loved. And that would probably explain why he found himself filled with such jealousy for this man and his perfect family.

The couple in his dreams had none of these problems. They seemed very happy together, and Lex would get quick flashes of what their life was like together. He saw where they first met, and where they first kissed. He saw their wedding night, and the birth of their child. He saw the man's arguments with his father, and when his wife comforted him. Sometimes, he felt like he was intruding, but usually, he felt privileged to be a part of it.

Lex couldn't always see their faces clearly, but he had a sense that the woman had bobbed brown hair with pin curls, and she seemed to be wearing a flapper dress. He could usually only catch a glimpse of the man, but he had the bearing of man of wealth. The little girl had blonde hair and a smile like her mother's. The most telling detail of the couple was their obvious love for each other, and their child.

That was enough to fill him with envy, but his sub-conscious decided to kick his emotions up a notch. The last three nights that he had dreamed about the family, his mind replaced the brown haired woman with an image of Chloe. At first, he had been startled, but he realized that he had replaced the dream man as her husband. Lex was surprised at how easily he and Chloe seemed to fit together.

Of course, that was when his rather vivid imagination threw a monkey wrench into his dream martial bliss. Darkness began to filter into their lives. Chloe became withdrawn, and she often appeared pale and shaken. She never said anything out loud, but she seemed scared, for herself but also for their daughter. Lex would try to get her to tell him who had her so frightened, but then the dream would start to get cloudy, and he would wake up, his gut twisted with fear that he couldn't protect his wife and daughter.

This last morning, he had woken up in a cold sweat because the dream images were now soaked in blood. Lex finally admitted that maybe it was time to talk to his therapist again, when he was saved by Chloe's call. He sighed visibly, glad that she would be arriving to take his mind off of his troubles. He decided not to mention any aspect of his dream to her. He didn't want to worry her, and if he kept it to himself, he wouldn't have to acknowledge anything was wrong. Not a very sound decision, but then again, he hadn't been sleeping well.

As soon as Chloe said their names, he knew it was true. The faces of his dream family stared up at him from the photograph. Megan, Daniel and Emma Todd felt so familiar to him that he was glad that he now knew their names. But he also felt a profound peace of mind knowing WHY he was dreaming about them.

He smiled at Chloe, and he suddenly realized that he owed her his life and his sanity once again. She continued to be his savoir, and she didn't even know it. He would have to tell her about his theory. Intuitively, he knew that Chloe wouldn't laugh at him, and she'd probably have her own theory.

He glanced down at the picture again, and shook his head in amazement. The picture was from Smallville's 4th of July Parade. The Todd family was sitting in their car, a 1920's Pierce Arrow. The same car that Lex had bought at the auction.

_  
"I don't know how long I sat on the floor, hugging my wife and daughter, but soon the police were in my house. The police will know what to do. They will find out who wanted to hurt my girls. The police will catch who killed them. They'll just have to. I don't know what I'll do if they can't…"_


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: This is the part of the story where I borrow elements from the plot of the movie **The Grudge**. I hope you all are still enjoying this.

**Shadows of the Past**

Chapter 6

_"My father has sent his lawyer to defend me. My guilt or innocence isn't a factor, because my father would never allow a Todd to go to jail. "My father's entire purpose in living is to ensure that no scandal touches the Todd family name. Megan and Emma's deaths will never be solved, because he wants to brush it all under the rug…"_

Chloe and Lex stared at each other for a full ten minutes. They had taken turns and told each other about their dreams/nightmares. Lex hesitated about mentioning his last couple of dreams, specifically the ones involving their being married. He hoped that Chloe wouldn't be too freaked out about his dreaming about her. He didn't think he could handle her ignoring him again.

When Chloe heard that she and Lex had taken Megan and Daniel's place in Lex's dream, she couldn't help the blush that colored her cheeks. Lex hastened to add that Chloe seemed to be playing out all of Megan's actions, and that he was reacting just as Daniel did. Thankfully, Chloe didn't question him any further, and she gracefully moved their discussion past their dreams.

Chloe tried to ignore the fluttering in her stomach that accompanied the knowledge that Lex had been dreaming of being married to her. She managed to stop the smile from spreading across her face, but she couldn't stop herself from flushing. She could see that Lex was embarrassed, so she decided to show him all of the articles she had found about Megan and Emma's deaths, and Daniel's subsequent arrest.

When Lex finished reading them, Chloe spoke up. "After Daniel was arrested and refused to answer the police's questions, _The Ledger_ stopped reporting anymore news about the investigation. The police couldn't have just dropped the case, because the Todd family were practically celebrities. There must have been a huge outcry to see justice done, don't you think?"

Lex looked slightly sickened when he answered her. "Not necessarily. I get the feeling that Daniel came from a family with money. And if his father was anything like mine, Mr. Todd senior would have paid to have the truth buried."

"I guess that's always a possibly," Chloe agreed, but she seemed unconvinced. "Tomorrow, I'm going to go the Courthouse to see if I can find any court documents about Daniel's arrest."

Lex nodded, "Good plan, and I think I'll run a check of the Todd Family through the Metropolis Historical Society. Who knows what we will find in the social registry?"

Chloe smiled brightly at him, and decided not to mention that he was helping her to investigate, thereby becoming her de-facto partner in crime. She was glad for his help, and his innumerable contacts, and what she appreciated the most was his complete willingness to help her, no questions asked. It felt good to be trusted so implicitly.

A brief silence had fallen on the pair, each lost in their own thoughts. Chloe finally broke the silence, the need to tell Lex about her theory too great to be ignored. "I've been thinking about why we've both been dreaming about a family who have long been dead. Now, my theory is kind of out there," she started to explain, but she stopped when she saw Lex grin.

"Luthor, what exactly are you smiling at?" Chloe asked archly, while she tried not to smile in return.

"Sullivan, you have no idea how long I've been waiting for you to say that," Lex glibly replied. "I have a theory of my own, but I want to hear yours first. So, please theorize away. I'm all ears."

Chloe rolled her eyes, but she continued to speak. "I think we dreamt about the Todd family, because their lives were touched by a terrible violence. This violence left an imprint, almost a curse of sorts, on their spirits."

Lex nodded thoughtfully. "I was thinking along the same lines. Megan, Daniel and especially Emma, were all very young, and their lives were ended too soon. And it seems we've been selected to see how tragic their lives actually were."

"That's also what I was thinking," Chloe replied excitedly. "What are the chances that I would find Megan's journal and you would buy Daniel's car? I think we were meant to find their stuff, and to help them."

Lex paused in consideration. After all, this was Smallville, and stranger things had happened. But Lex still had to voice his concerns "And what if we can't help? Are you saying that we'll be doomed to relive their lives, and their deaths over and over again, in our dreams?"

Chloe opened her mouth to speak, but Lex interrupted. "And, what about this curse? We have their former possessions. Does this mean that we're affected by the curse, too? That we'll die just as violently?"

Chloe shook her head, and tried not to sound annoyed. "Look, I don't have all the answers, but I don't think we're in any physical danger."

He heard the words and snorted in disbelief. No physical danger? Lex knew what that meant, and he tried not to let his dread show on his face. "So, that just leaves our mental stability in question. Great," Lex muttered under his breath.

Chloe could hear the fear in his whispered words, and she felt her heart break. She reached out and clasped Lex's hand. "Lex, don't even joke about that. I think it's more like our dreams will be plagued by their spirits until we help them find some sort of peace."

"Maybe I'm being selfish, but I don't think the possibility of having our dreams plagued by restless spirits to be a good thing," Lex answered, barley controlling his sarcasm.

Chloe didn't bother to formulate a witty response, knowing intuitively that Lex was just ranting at their significant lack of control in their own dreams. Instead, she just squeezed his hand, wordlessly offering her support.

After a few minutes, he slowly nodded his head in acceptance, but he continued to hold her hand, seeming to gather strength from the simple touch. "I think you're right. If we can solve their murders, we'll be able to put the Todd's souls to rest, and we'll be able to get our own lives back," Lex said.

Chloe sighed in relief, glad that Lex agreed with her theory. Suddenly the enormity of the situation hit her, and Chloe tried not to look too panic-stricken. "Great, so all we have to is solve two murders that happened eighty four years ago. Piece of cake!"

_  
"Emma, oh my God Emma!" _

"Yes, Momma, I'm coming! What is it Momma?"

"MOMMA!"


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: This chapter is kind of fluffy, there's some plot development, and the romance heats up a bit. Thanks for all the great reviews.

**Shadows of the Past**

Chapter 7

_"I often wonder why Daniel was given everything, and I have nothing. He came back from the war a hero, and I came back a cripple. He walked into a good job with the railroad, where he met his pretty wife. And, I'm left here, stuck in this room, listening to the howling…"_

The problem with investigating an eighty-year-old crime was the supreme lack of evidence. Any leads would not only be cold, but also dead and buried. Chloe was determined to keep an optimistic outlook, and not get discouraged. When she looked at the file, she could feel her heart start to sink. No, this did not look good at all.

The file on the murders of Megan and Emma Todd was practically non-existent. The Smallville Courthouse had Daniel Todd's arrest warrant on file, and the findings of the Inquest, but there was no record of an arraignment, or a trial.

Chloe soon discovered why. Among the papers were the death certificates for Megan and Emma, with descriptions of their wounds. There was also a death certificate for Daniel Todd. She quickly read the document, and sat back, stunned by the turn of events.

A prison guard found Daniel Todd the morning of his arraignment. He had hung himself in his cell, using his belt. He didn't leave a note, but the night watch noted in their log that "Mr. Todd seemed agitated," so the guard decided to check on him twice an hour. The last check had been at 4:30am. and Daniel was still alive. The guard on the morning shift did his first rounds at 5:15am, and he discovered Daniel's body.

Chloe closed the file, made the copies she needed, and left the file room. She needed time to process what she had just discovered. Daniel's suicide did not bode well for his innocence. The press never reported his death, and everyone involved in the case kept silent. Daniel's father must have paid to have it ignored by the papers, and he probably used the Smallville Police's incompetence to force them to also keep mum. After all, the death of a prisoner in his jail cell didn't inspire confidence with the taxpayers.

Chloe was to meet Lex at the Talon to go over their findings. She was glad to have someone else to run her discoveries by, particularly someone with a genius level IQ. Chloe had grown accustomed to the butterflies in her stomach whenever she thought of Lex. But then again, what girl wouldn't swoon if she knew that a suave, smooth, devilishly handsome billionaire had dreamt of being married to her? She couldn't react all girly when she was with him, but just thinking about his confession caused her to grin broadly.

She looked at her watch and saw that she was two hours early for their date. Wait, when did this get together become a date? 'When you started thinking about being Lex's wife, and all the perks that come with it,' a little voice whispered in her head. Chloe shook her head, determined to ignore her sudden attraction to her friend.

Again, the little voice spoke up. 'Sudden attraction? Who are you trying to kid, you always thought Lex was a damn sexy man.' Chloe sighed in resignation at the truth of the words. She had been drawn to him from the first, attracted to his wit and intelligence. She liked that he had taken her seriously from their first meeting in the Torch office. But what had cemented her attraction to him was their first interview. He had flirted with her, calling their sparing verbal judo, and that was when Chloe first started falling for him.

But, that was three years ago, and they were actual friends now, and not just acquaintances thorough Clark. She decided that she valued Lex's friendship and she was not going to ruin their closeness by admitting she had a crush on him. That decided, Chloe headed towards the Talon early. She would stake out a table in one of the more inconspicuous areas of the coffeehouse, so they could talk privately.

Lex pulled into an empty parking space, and checked his watch. He was right on time for his date with Chloe. He felt his step falter for just a second, but he kept walking forward. Since when had a meeting with his friend, become a date? Yes, he admitted to himself that Chloe was a young and beautiful woman, but the key word being young. For the past two years, he forced himself to think of Chloe as being untouchable, because she was Clark's friend, and she was underage.

But then last year, when she was seventeen, they had worked together to bring his father down, and that was when Chloe became his friend, and he realized that he had earned her trust. Unfortunately, that was also around the time when he realized that he had more than friendly feelings for her. But he pushed them to the back of his mind, trying for once to be noble. She was young and vulnerable, and he wouldn't take advantage of her by seducing her.

Now, Chloe was eighteen, and he could pursue his interest in her. The only problem was he didn't want to take the chance that she would reject him, and then ruin his friendship with her. He shook his head in disgust with his own behavior. Who would ever see the day that Lex Luthor was afraid to go after what he wanted?

He sighed, and headed towards the coffeehouse. He had information for Chloe about the Todd family that she would find infinitely more interesting than any declaration of his feelings. He promised to help her discover who killed Megan and Emma, and he would keep his word. She didn't need his spilling his guts to her, and complicating her life. He would be her friend, but he guessed that sooner or later, he would cross the "friend" line. He wondered how Chloe would handle it.

He walked into the Talon, and looked around for Chloe, and immediately spotted her at a side table, sitting with Lana. Lex groaned inwardly, knowing that Chloe was getting an earful about Lana's tortured love life. He tried not to roll his eyes, but Lana was really very predictable. Her life starts to fall apart, and instead of fixing it herself, she looks around for someone to do it for her.

Lex approached the girls, and was unsurprised when Lana stood up to leave. She deliberately turned her back on Lex, and spoke to Chloe in an unnecessarily loud voice. "Thanks for listening to me, Chloe. You're a good friend." She then swept past Lex, and didn't spare him a second glance.

Lex tired not to grin at Lana's over-dramatic display, but he couldn't resist smirking. "I take it you heard about Jason's being fired and my part in it."

Chloe nodded. "Lana thinks you're threatened by her relationship with Jason, and that's why you got him fired. I told her you probably had a bigger motivation than jealousy." Chloe winced at the uncertain tone in her voice, but her old insecurities refused to die.

Lex sighed in irritation. "I told her that I thought a relationship between a coach and a high school girl was highly inappropriate. I know she thinks she's mature, but carrying on a secret affair in a high school is not how adults behave."

"I think you're right about a relationship being conducted in secret is doomed to failure." Chloe agreed, "but getting Jason fired seems a bit over the top."

Lex shrugged. "They both knew that what they were doing was wrong, and they did it anyway. Lana is being whispered about in an unflattering way, and Jason needs to find a new job. They weren't put in stocks, and pelted with rotten food. Neither one is actually suffering. They just have to face the consequences of their actions."

Chloe smiled sardonically. "Just like actual adults have to."

Lex smiled back at her, but his mood turned serious. "I can't stop thinking about Daniel and Megan, and how they had the kind of love that I want someday. They loved and respected each other, and he obviously wanted what was best for her."

Lex paused a moment before he spoke again. Suddenly, he wanted Chloe to know how he felt. He hoped she would understand what he was trying to say. "A man would want the world to know about his feelings for the woman he loves. He wouldn't want it conducted in secret."

"But sometimes relationships have to be taken slowly, because one person might not know how the other feels," Chloe argued, frowning slightly, hoping she didn't misunderstand Lex's words.

Lex saw the frown that creased her forehead, and he yearned to smooth it out. "The woman probably doesn't know how the man feels about her, because the man isn't ready for her to know. There might be circumstances standing in their way." Lex took a deep breath before he spoke next. "Age for example. Or the young woman in question might still be in high school."

Chloe smiled happily when she heard what Lex had to say. Her feelings were returned but she was surprised at the reason behind his reluctance to start a relationship with her, though. "The woman is underage?" Chloe asked archly.

Lex grinned, thrilled that Chloe understood what he was trying to convey. "No the young woman's 18th birthday was just in November. But she's still in high school."

Chloe tried not to smile too smugly. "Tell the man in question that she graduates in May, 2005. That's six months away. Can he wait that long until he has her?" Chloe couldn't resist teasing Lex a little.

Lex fought back a groan at her teasing words. "The man has to wait a whole six months?! I'm afraid that's just impossible."

Chloe tried not to look alarmed, but maybe she had misunderstood what Lex was saying. She opened her mouth to speak, but Lex stopped her. He pulled her from her chair to sit in his lap.

Chloe started to giggle in surprise, but the laughter stopped when she saw the look on Lex's face. He moved towards her slowly, giving her plenty of time to move away from him. Chloe stayed where she was, and smiled at him.

Lex finally relaxed, and gently brushed his lips against hers. He felt her sigh, and he wrapped his arms around her, holding her tightly to him. Chloe returned the kiss just as gently, and felt herself melt against him.

_"By all rights, the railroad job and the house in Smallville should have been mine. MEGAN should have been mine. Other things stood in the way, but mostly, what was keeping Megan from being mine, was that brat, Emma. Something has to be done about her…"_


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Thanks for all the encouraging reviews. This chapter is a little light on the mystery, but it has more romance. And for your enjoyment, there's a reference from the show **Happy Days **in this chapter. I like to think that Clark watches TV Land religiously, trying to figure out why the Fonz was so cool...

**Shadows of the Past**

_"My son has always allowed his feelings to guide him. I've tried to teach him to keep control of his emotions, but that has never worked. That does explain the trouble he is in now, though. He will always be a slave to his passions…"_

Chapter 8

Lex wrapped his arms around Chloe's waist, holding her body close to his. She sighed when he nuzzled his face into her neck, and kissed whatever exposed skin he could lay his lips on. He grinned when Chloe shivered, and she tilted her head to give him better access. Lex willingly obliged, and his mouth drifted down to her collarbone, when a loud crashing sound interrupted them.

Clark was in the midst of carrying a heavy tray of ceramic coffee mugs, when he saw his two friends sitting at a table and having an apparently deep conversation. He knew that Chloe and Lex had developed a friendship last year, but he thought that was over now that Lionel Luthor was in jail. There was no reason for them to remain in close contact with each other.

His mouth dropped open in shock when he saw what happened next.

Clark saw Chloe, _his Chloe_, sitting in Lex's lap, and kissing him for all that she was worth. His brain couldn't process what he saw, and he barely resisted the urge to rub his eyes to clear the image away. He didn't know what bothered him more: Chloe kissing a guy so passionately, or the fact that the guy was Lex. And here was the million-dollar question: since when had Chloe and Lex gotten that close?

Clark tired to convince himself that this was just a friendly kiss, something that he himself might share with Chloe. After all, Chloe was his friend, too. He had almost kissed her at the Spring Dance, right before he left to save Lana. Clark winced at his own thoughts, and he realized just how badly he treated his blonde friend. What if he had stayed with Chloe at the dance? Would she have kissed him like she was kissing Lex?

He watched his friends, and was forced to shake his head no. His and Chloe's kiss would probably have been a chaste peck on the lips. Nothing like what he was witnessing now.

Clark tried not to gawk openly when Chloe started to shift in Lex's lap so she could deepen their kiss even further She was pressed completely against him, and seemed to be almost molding herself to him.

Clark would never have thought that Chloe would behave this wantonly. He tried to be disapproving, but the only emotion he was feeling was jealousy. He wanted to be the one that Chloe was kissing. The thought should have surprised him, but it didn't. He knew in the back of his mind that he had always been attracted to her, but his feelings for Lana got in the way of his pursuing anything romantic with Chloe. But Lana was with Jason, and Clark wanted to see if things could work out with Chloe.

But for some unknown reason, Lex was now preventing him and Chloe from finally getting together. Clark used to think Lex was his friend, but the man always seemed to be interfering with the girls Clark liked. First, Lex encouraged Lana to go to Paris, and she came back changed and with a new boyfriend. And now, Lex was trying to seduce Chloe away from him.

Well, Clark wasn't going to stand by while Lex ruined Chloe, the way he did Lana. Lex was a notorious womanizer who couldn't be trusted, and Clark knew that he would hurt Chloe in the end. He couldn't let that happen.

Clark was shaken out of his inner monologue, when he saw Lex's grip tighten on Chloe's hips. His eyes felt like they were about to pop out of his head when he saw Chloe start to straddle Lex's lap. He had to stop them before things went too far, and besides, this was a place of business, not Inspiration Point.

Clark started to march over to their table to pull Chloe off of Lex, when his mother stepped right into his path. She grabbed his arm and spun him around back towards the kitchen. Unfortunately, Clark chose that moment to trip, and he fell right into the tray of ceramic cups.

The loud crash startled everyone in the room, but Clark didn't care about all the annoyed looks thrown his way. He was just glad that he'd gotten Chloe to stop kissing Lex.

Martha handed the broom to her son, "Clark, I asked you to help me move the coffee cups, not destroy them."

Clark watched Lex grab Chloe's hand as they headed towards the door to leave The Talon. He needed to talk to Chloe, and to convince her to stay away from Lex, for her own good. He moved to get past his mom, but he stopped when she placed a surprisingly strong hand on his arm, "Let Chloe go, Clark. She's made her choice, and you have no right to interfere."

Clark gave his mom a disbelieving look. "Mom, I can't let Chloe be with Lex. You know his reputation with women. He'll hurt her!"

Martha gave her son an understanding smile. "It's not up to you. Chloe and Lex are both adults, and they can make their own decisions."

Martha paused, not wanting to hurt Clark, but knowing that he needed to hear the truth. "Chloe's moved on with her life, Clark. She deserves a man who cares for her, and always puts her first. Can you honestly do that?"

Clark tried to answer his mom, but Martha didn't give time to answer. "And, besides, they look good together."

Clark tried not to roll his eyes at his mother's romantic ideas. He knew that Lex was wrong for Chloe. Now, he just had to convince Chloe of it.

"Gabe, can you hear me?"

"Dad, you are starting to scare me. SNAP OUT OF IT!"

Chloe and Lex stared at Gabe worriedly. They had decided on the ride to Chloe's house that they would tell Gabe about the change in their relationship, before he heard it on the streets. Neither Chloe nor Lex wanted to hide their feelings for each other, and they both wanted Gabe's approval.

As soon as they entered the house, Chloe called out to her dad. She didn't get an answer, which was strange, because his car was in the driveway. She called out again, and this time, she heard a mumbling sound.

Chloe whispered to Lex, "Did you hear that? I think it came from the kitchen."

Lex nodded, and motioned for Chloe to stand behind him. They crept towards the kitchen door, and paused to listen again. This time the mumbling was clearer.

"Chloe…my little girl….dating…billionaire…"

Chloe paled, "That's my dad!"

They burst into the kitchen, and found Gabe sitting in a chair, with a telephone in his hand, and a dazed expression on his face.

Chloe and Lex tried to rouse him for a full five minutes, but Gabe just sat there, unmoving. He would occasionally mutter to himself darkly, but he didn't acknowledge his daughter or his former boss.

Finally, after the five minutes were up, he blinked his eyes rapidly and abruptly stood up. He looked at the couple in front of him and asked, "Anything I need to know about?"

Chloe opened her mouth, but Lex beat her to it. "I'd like your permission to date your daughter."

Gabe was surprised. He had been expecting Chloe to say that she and Lex loved each other, and she didn't care what anyone had to say on the matter. He was not expecting his ex-boss to ask for permission to date her.

He smiled suddenly, and held out his hand to Chloe. Gabe paused a minute before he spoke again. "Chloe, I know that you're 18 yrs. old, but you will always be my little girl. No father ever wants to think of his daughter as a young woman, but I can't deny it anymore. You are an adult now, and you have to live your own life. Just know that I will always love you, and will be here for you."

Chloe tired to wipe the tears from her eyes before anyone saw, but Gabe hugged her tightly. Chloe started crying even harder, grateful that she had her dad's approval. She hugged her dad back, and he kissed her forehead.

Gabe looked at Lex, a full minute before motioning him over. Lex took a step towards Gabe, but he stopped. He eyed Gabe suspiciously and asked, "You're not going to kiss me, are you?"

Gabe smiled and shook his head, and Lex tried not to look too relieved. Chloe shot Lex a warning look, and Lex's expression turned serious. Gabe met Lex's eyes head on. "I know you care about Chloe, but you need to know that my daughter means the world to me. I'm counting on you to take care of her. As long as she's happy, I'm happy. Understood?"

Lex nodded, "Understood." He held out his hand to shake Gabe's, but Gabe engulfed both Chloe and Lex in a bone-crushing hug. He released them, and walked out of the room, wiping at his eyes.

Lex and Chloe exchanged a quick look, and they both started laughing in relief. They were glad that Gabe approved, and he wouldn't stand in the way of their relationship. But the question remained, who had called Gabe to tell him about their dating. Chloe seemed genuinely puzzled, but Lex had his suspicions. They decided to ask Gabe about the phone call, after he calmed down.

Lex reached out to Chloe and drew her to him, pulling her as close to his body as he could. She rested her head on his chest, and he wrapped his arms around her lower back. They were content just to hold each other, when Lex muttered a curse under his breath.

Chloe tilted her head back to look at him, alarmed at his change in behavior. "Lex, what's wrong?"

"Chloe, I left all the information I found out about Daniel Todd's family in my car. Let me go out and get it."

Chloe smiled mischievously. "I can't believe I almost forgot about that. I must have been distracted by something."

"Or someone," Lex grinned at her, and started to lean in to kiss her, when they were interrupted by the sound of the doorbell ringing. Chloe went to the front window and looked out. "Oh man, it's Clark. What does he want?"

'Three guesses, and the first two don't count,' Lex thought sourly. "Why don't we find out?"

He walked to the front door, and swung it open. "Clark, to what do we owe the pleasure?"

_"Smallville. Who the hell chooses to live in Smallville? Daniel, of course, that's who. He's keeping Megan here, but I'll help her to escape, and then we can finally be together…"_


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: In this chapter, Clark gets his ass handed to him, and the mystery becomes a little murkier. Hope you are all still enjoying this.

**Shadows of the Past**

Chapter 9

Excerpt from _The Daily Planet, March 1920: "The Metropolis Almshouse and Hospital for the Insane currently houses over two hundred inmates. Hysterical housewives, depressed teenagers, and soldiers returning from the war are seen wandering the halls. The majority of the patients are the homeless poor with nowhere else to go, but there are a few who are genuinely insane."_

Clark was surprised to see Lex open the door to Chloe's house. He would have thought that Lex would have taken her directly to his mansion, and not stopped at her house first. His fist clenched as he tried to keep his rage under control. The sight of Lex's face was not helping matters. But then Chloe stepped into view.

"Clark, what are you doing here?" Chloe tried not to let her alarm show, but Clark didn't look well. He skin was pale, his eyes looked glazed, and his hands were clenched. She reached out a hand to touch his, trying to get his attention. The feel of her cool fingers brushing against his hand snapped him out of whatever stupor he had been in.

Clark smiled bashfully at Chloe, glad to see that she still seemed to care for him. Maybe he still had a chance of winning Chloe back. His smile faded slightly when he saw Lex rest his hand on Chloe's back in a very possessive gesture.

Clark suddenly reached out a hand and pulled Chloe away from Lex. "I need to speak to Chloe. Alone."

Lex's eyes narrowed dangerously and he took a step towards Clark. "Clark, it's up to Chloe if she wants to talk to you or not, but know this. You touch her like that in front of me again, and I won't be responsible for my actions."

Lex's voice grew steelier with each word, but Clark didn't pay attention to the warning. "What's wrong Lex? Afraid I'll convince Chloe to stop seeing you? Well, that's exactly what I plan to do!"

Lex tried not to snort in disbelief at Clark's gall, but Chloe beat him to it. She yanked her arm at of Clark's grasp, and started shouting at him. "Clark, what the hell is your problem?"

Clark turned imploring eyes on Chloe. "Chloe, Lex is all wrong for you. You've seen how he is with women. He'll just use you and throw you away!"

Lex's jaw clenched, and he spoke ominously. "Clark, you have no idea what I feel for Chloe, or how she feels for me. I would never hurt her, and Chloe knows that."

Clark opened his mouth to speak, but Chloe silenced him with a look. "My relationship with Lex is none of your business, and I don't owe you any type of explanation."

She was quiet for a moment and then looked up at him again. "Clark, why did you come to my house without calling first. Or did you?'

Chloe raised herself on her tiptoes, so she could look Clark in the eye. "You were at the Talon and saw Lex and I together. You're the one who called my dad to tell him what you saw."

Clark nodded his head, not ashamed in the least. "I thought your dad would be able to talk some sense into you."

Chloe rolled her eyes, stunned that a teenager could be this much of a busybody. "Clark, I am only going to say this once, so try to absorb what I am about to say. Stay out of my life. I don't need your protection, least of all from Lex!"

Clark looked like he was going to interrupt, but Chloe held up her hand to silence him. "I love him, and there is nothing you can do about it." Chloe paused for a second, stunned that she just admitted out loud that she loved Lex. She snuck a quick look at him, and saw Lex grinning broadly at her, happiness clearly written all over his face.

Clark looked sick at Chloe's admission, but his face turned even paler at her next question. "And where has this new found interest in my love life come from?"

Lex beat Clark to the punch, answering Chloe's question with his own assumptions. "I'm sorry, Chloe, but I think his interest in you was renewed when Lana came back from Paris with Jason."

Clark gave Lex a furious glare, but he ducked his head down. Chloe closed her eyes briefly surprised that Clark still had the ability to hurt her. "So, Lana has a new boyfriend, and Clark wanted to see if Plan B was still an option." Chloe shook her head in disgust. "Clark, get it through your thick skull that I'm over you. I'm with Lex now, and even if I wasn't, I'd never be your second choice."

She took a deep brief before she spoke again. "I want you to leave my house. If you can't accept my relationship with Lex, then you are not welcome here. Ever again. Are we clear?"

Clark looked from Lex to Chloe and back again. He lost both of the girls he loved to other guys. Why did this keep happening to him? He shook his head and walked out of the room.

Lex looked at Chloe, whose head was bowed. She was crying, and he cursed inwardly at Clark, for causing Chloe anymore pain. He ran his hand soothingly up her back, and Chloe collapsed into him, burying her head into his chest. He vowed that as long as he was still breathing, he would never let anyone hurt Chloe again.

"Daniel had a brother in a mental institution? That wasn't in any of the papers."

Chloe was impressed by the sheer amount of documents that Lex had managed to uncover about the Todd's when they lived in Metropolis. It had taken them over an hour to sift through all the papers, but one fact leaped out at Chloe. Daniel's brother had been confined to a mental hospital.

Lex nodded, "Don't forget that Daniel's father was a very powerful man, and he probably paid people off to keep it quiet. And, just as a historical side note, it was actually more of an almshouse."

Chloe paused in consideration at his words. "So, most of the people who lived there were poor and not mentally unwell. Well, the Todd's weren't poor, so I'm willing to bet that Daniel's brother was insane. What do we know about him?"

"Apparently, Daniel's brother was injured in the war, and he was never quite right after that."

Chloe's eyes narrowed in concentration. "What exactly happened to him to make him 'not quite right'?"

Lex read directly from the file in his hand. "In 1918, Owen Todd was injured at the second battle of the Marne. He was in a hospital in France for a year, when Mr. Todd senior cut through all of the government red tape and was able to get his son back into this country."

Chloe listened intently to what Lex found. "Okay, Mr. Todd senior gets Owen back into this country. Was he admitted into the Almshouse immediately?"

Lex shook his head. "No, he lived in Metropolis for about six months, and then he visited some friends in Gotham for about another six months. Then he visited his brother in Smallville."

Warning bells started going off in Chloe's head. "That would mean that Owen came to Smallville in the middle of the year 1920. That was around the time that Megan started writing about nightmares, and the feeling of being watched. And more importantly, that was the time that she started feeling afraid for her and Emma."

Lex nodded thoughtfully. "That does seem to be a coincidence doesn't it? I think are best bet would be to see if we can find anyone who actually knew them. Surely, someone's great aunt might remember the Todd family."

Chloe hesitated for just a minute. "I didn't want to have to do this, but Mrs. Fordman might have some information that can help us."

Lex knew that Chloe didn't want to cause Mrs. Fordman any grief, but he didn't see the harm in asking about a crime that happened over eighty years ago. "We'll call her and ask is we can talk to her tomorrow. Agreed?"

Chloe smiled her acceptance at Lex's plan, hoping that soon the identity of Megan and Emma's killer would be revealed, and they could rest in peace.

_"The patient has grown increasingly restless, and violent. Nothing will keep him calm. We are forced to put him in his straight jacket. Even with those precautions, I think he still gets out at night…"_


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Thanks for all the great reviews and for sticking with me thorough this.

**Shadows of the Past**

Chapter 10

Excerpt from _The Gotham Gazette, November 1919. "The mutilated body of yet another young woman was found in the park. The victim died from multiple stab wounds. That would make this the fourth woman killed in such a grisly manner. The police haven't discovered any new leads in the bizarre string of murders_…"

Chloe was usually never at a loss for words. She could talk her way in and out of most situations by using a combination of intelligence, intuition and charm. Granted, many of the predicaments that she got herself into while on the trail of a story were of the dangerous variety, so she learned how to talk in circles. She knew how to cleverly stall for time so that the police could arrive and arrest the bad guys. And when all else failed, she never underestimated the power of a cleavage-baring shirt.

She glanced over at Lex, and she could see that he was equally stunned by what Mrs. Fordman had just said. It would seem that even with his intelligence, and vast array of apropos quotes and anecdotes that he could whip out to fit any occasion from a kidnapping to a concussion, that this turn of events seemed to have left him tongue-tied.

They both stared at Mrs. Fordman who looked impassively back at them. She didn't fidget or appear ill at ease in the least. She waited patiently for them to get past their surprise, and tried not to smile too derisively. She decided to give them another minute to absorb the fact that she knew that they had both been dreaming about the Todd family, and then she'd turn the hose on them.

Mrs. Fordman knew that sooner or later she'd have to explain what she knew about the curse, but she'd never imagined that she would know the couple involved. Whitney had never been particularly friendly with either Chloe or Lex, but they both had tried to help when Whitney's dad had been sick, and Mrs. Fordman never forgot a kindness. Perhaps that was why she was so apprehensive to tell this couple what was in store for them.

She was, however, stunned that Chloe hadn't heard any of the old ghost stories. She couldn't believe that no one ever told Chloe anything about the abandoned, rundown old house near the cream corn factory. At one point in time or another, every child in Smallville was dared to go up to the old Todd house and touch the door. But then again, Chloe or Lex weren't originally from Smallville, so they hadn't heard any of the tales.

She watched carefully as Chloe and Lex looked at each other, and back to her. They were full of questions and she knew this was going to take awhile. She stood up, and walked to one of her bookshelves. She pulled out an old family album, and handed it to Chloe, saying, "You'll find some pictures of Daniel and his family. I have a lot to tell you, so I'm going to put some tea on."

With that, Mrs. Fordman left the room and Chloe and Lex were once again alone together. They shared another look and then started to turn the pages of the photo album. Neither one wanted to speculate on what Mrs. Fordman had to tell them, so they focused on the album. There were quite a few pictures of Daniel and Megan, and then later on, Emma. Chloe couldn't help the tears that welled up in her eyes at the sight of the little girl, sitting on her mother's lap.

Lex felt Chloe shudder at his side and he glanced at her. Wordlessly, he handed her his handkerchief, and she smiled at him through her tears. He was overwhelmed by the sadness he saw in her normally bright hazel eyes, so he pulled her closer to him, and whispered, "We'll find out who killed them. Chloe. I promise."

Chloe tried not to sniffle to loudly, and she nodded her head. She couldn't ignore the guilt that weighed on her for unknowingly bringing this terror into her and Lex's lives, but she knew that if they could solve this mystery, she could save their lives and their sanity. The answers to who killed Megan and Emma would be found in Smallville. Chloe couldn't tell for sure how she knew this, she just did.

And Mrs. Fordman admission turned out to be a bit of a shock. Chloe and Lex had both been taken aback when Mrs. Fordman revealed knowing about their shared dreams. Maybe she could help them figure out how to put the spirits to rest.

Just then, Mrs. Fordman walked back into her sitting room, carrying a tray with three teacups and saucers, a pitcher of milk and cookies. Lex jumped to his feet and took the tray from her, and he set it down on the coffee table in front of Chloe.

Mrs. Fordman picked up the cup and saucer closest to her, and started to ask Chloe what she wanted in her tea, when Chloe abruptly spoke. "Mrs. Fordman, who is this?"

Mrs. Fordman blinked in surprise. "Chloe, honey, that's Daniel and Megan. I thought you knew what they looked like."

Chloe tried not to roll her eyes impatiently. "No, not them, but rather, the man standing behind them."

Lex and Mrs. Fordman both leaned forward to look at the picture that Chloe was pointing to. "You see, that man there. He's in the background of at least ten pictures. And in all ten pictures, he seems to be staring at Megan."

Lex took the album from Chloe, and stared in at the man, recognition written all over his face. "I've seen him before. The man was in my dreams, but he seemed more connected to Daniel, than to Megan."

Before Chloe could answer, Mrs. Fordman interrupted. "I know that you've both been having dreams about the deaths of Megan and Emma, but I hadn't realized that you were starting to recognize the other people alive back then. This does change things. Perhaps there is some hope, after all."

Mrs. Fordman looked at their stricken faces and she felt badly at what she had to tell the young couple. "But there is a much more frightening obstacle that you have to get past. The dreams are just the beginning of the nightmare. I don't want to sound melodramatic, but your lives, and in particular Chloe's, are in grave peril."

Chloe felt the color drain from her face, and she fought to keep her hysteria under wraps. The last thing she or Lex needed was for her to start unraveling. She took several deep breaths, and clutched at Lex's hand, clinging to the strength she felt in his strong grip.

Gradually, the panic started to ease up, and Chloe could start to think clearly again. Okay, her and Lex's lives were in danger. It certainly wasn't the first time, and, if they continued to live in Smallville, it wouldn't be the last. They could face this, whatever it was, and defeat it.

She looked down at the hand that was clasped to hers, and raised her eyes to meet Lex's clear blue-gray ones. She could see that he was worried, but he seemed just as determined as she was. She turned to Mrs. Fordman and said, "Tell us what you know."

_"How could I have underestimated the situation so badly? I had Owen placed in that Almshouse for his own good, as well as for the people around him. And now the doctors tell me that he has escaped, and is heading for Smallville. I hope I can stop him in time.."_


	11. Chapter 11

**Shadows of the Past**

Chapter 11

_"I told them everything I knew of the curse. The cycle begins once an object has been passed into someone's possession, and the pattern always remains the same. Two people who are in love with each other begin to have dreams of the murders. A third person, usually a man, becomes obsessed with the woman and then enraged with jealousy towards the man the woman loves. The third person then tries to interfere in the couple's lives. The story has never ended well, because it always ends in death_…

Lex and Chloe stood and stared up at the old, broken-down house that had become the key to their, and the Todd's, salvation. Lex could have sworn that he had ordered the ramshackle house to be demolished. Apparently, most of the workers at the crap factory were of a superstitious nature, and they didn't want to tick off the spirit world, so, to Lex's relief, the old Todd house had been left untouched.

Lex couldn't help but grimace at the sight in front of him. The house looked like the classic example of what a haunted house should be. The shutters were falling off of the windows, the paint had been worn down to the bare wood, the wood itself was warped, and looked like it wouldn't hold if a fly landed on it. Yet, Chloe wanted to look inside the house, and in particular, the kitchen.

Chloe concluded that as impossible as it sounded, the house was the key to solving the murders. The house was where all of their dreams started from, and the kitchen was where the curse was born. The fury of the killer's actions was so encompassing that inanimate objects were tainted by it, because Megan's journal and Daniel's car had been infected. If they could walk into the house, and follow the hallway down to the kitchen, maybe something would be jarred, psychically speaking.

Lex didn't ask how Chloe seemed to know all of this, but he believed her and he would do whatever she wanted. He would get them into that house, and he would make sure that they both came out alive. Lex tried to hide the fact that the information Mrs. Fordman had given them scared him, but he didn't think anyone was fooled, especially Chloe. He knew that he could face danger for himself without blinking, but Chloe's being in danger was another matter entirely.

Apparently, they were not the first couple haunted by the Todd family. Over the past eighty years, at least one hundred and thirty couples were thought to have died from the curse. Mrs. Fordman couldn't be sure that they had been touched by the evil that killed Megan and Emma, but according to news reports, the couples involved in the violent deaths had always been viewed as very happy together.

The sudden violence of the man killing his wife, and then himself, was always a shock to the grieving family and friends. And on more than one occasion, a family had been stunned by a deathbed confession of a man who had been a friend, or sometimes a family member to the couple, admitting to killing the wife in a jealous rage.

Lex didn't want Chloe or himself to become yet another victim of the house's malevolent power. He couldn't protect Chloe from an unseen danger, but this time, he knew where the threat to Chloe's life was coming from. It was in the shape of Clark Kent: friend, farm boy and would-be murderer. Clark had become part of the curse simply by being involved with both Chloe and Lex. And it didn't hurt that Clark had unresolved feeling for Chloe that were apparently coming to the fore because of her relationship with Lex.

At that thought, Lex felt an odd mixture of guilt and happiness. He felt guilty because Chloe's life was in danger because of being involved with him, but at the same time, he wouldn't trade having Chloe's love for an instant. He had never said the words to her out loud, but he hoped that Chloe knew that he loved her. She made him happier then he had any right to be, and having Gabe's approval meant the world to him. But they still had to deal with Clark.

Intellectually, Lex knew that Clark was both his and Chloe's friend, but he was now under the influence of the curse. Clark would be irrational and in a jealous rage until he acted out his murderous thoughts. Lex didn't even want to contemplate the possibility of having to hurt, or even kill his best friend, but if it came down to saving Chloe or Lex, Lex would always choose Chloe

He had no intention of letting Clark anywhere near Chloe, but Clark had proven to be damn near invincible on more than one occasion, and he had an uncanny ability to slip in and out of places virtually undetected. But Lex was prepared for all eventualities when it came to protecting what was his, and he was fully prepared to stop Clark Kent from taking anything or anyone away from him.

Clark watched from the shadows as Chloe and Lex walked towards the front door to the Todd house. He hadn't been near the house since he was a child, and it had always given him the creeps. He couldn't understand why Lex would take Chloe to a dusty old house in the first place.

This was just more proof that Lex didn't deserve a wonderful girl like Chloe. She was clearly too good for him, and she was probably smiling patiently at him, just waiting for an opportunity to leave. And then Clark would be there to take her away from the unwanted attention of Lex Luthor.

Clark smiled happily at the thought of finally having Chloe all to himself. But he was puzzled as to why Chloe and Lex were at this place to begin with. The old Todd house was not exactly a place conducive to romance. No, there was another reason they were here, and Clark tried to remember everything he had ever heard about the house.

It had always been a fixture at Halloween, with all of the 7th grade boys daring the 6th graders to run up and touch the front door. Once, on a dare from Pete, he had entered the house, but he had started to feel sick by the time he made his way to the kitchen. At the time, Pete had accused him of being a baby, but he now suspected that there were meteor rocks embedded in the walls. The house had been directly in the path when his ship crashed into the cornfield.

But it didn't matter if the walls were painted with green Kryptonite paint, nothing would stop him from stealing Chloe back from Lex.

With a firm nod of his head and an unnaturally violent gleam in his eye, Clark followed the unsuspecting pair into the house.

_"I'm too late. Blood is all over the floor. Oh dear God, Megan and Emma are dead. What have I done? And how am I going to tell Daniel?"_


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Okay, this is the chapter where the mystery is resolved, but it gets a little bloody. Just to let you all know, this chapter contains descriptions of Megan and Emma's deaths. It won't be too gory, but it will be violent. And it was rather upsetting to write. And with that warning, ENJOY!**

**Shadows of the Past**

Chapter 12

Chloe turned to Lex and tried not to let her disappointment show. "I thought that the kitchen would look different, but it doesn't." She had barely gotten her sentence out when a bright light illuminated the kitchen, and a woman appeared.

Chloe gasped in surprise and moved to walk towards the woman, but Lex had grabbed her around the waist, holding her still. He lowered his head and whispered in her ear, "Chloe, it's happening again."

_Megan stood at the sink, washing the dirt off of the carrots. Her cutting board was next to her, with her sharpest knife lying on top of it. She was planning on cutting up the carrots and adding them to the stew, when she heard the front door slam. She glanced at the clock in surprise, knowing that Daniel wasn't due home for another hour. She started to walk towards the kitchen door, when a man burst in_.

Chloe and Lex exchanged a look of sudden understanding. The man who was standing in the middle of Megan's kitchen was the same man who had been staring at her in the background of all the pictures they had seen at Mrs. Fordman's.

Sick with dread, Lex and Chloe realized that Megan and Emma's murders were about to be replayed right in front of them. He tightened his arms around her, and Chloe snuggled deeper into his embrace, both taking comfort from the other's presence.

_Megan tried to appear calm, but she was frightened. Owen Todd scared her, but she more fearful of how he glared at Emma. She breathed a silent prayer that her little girl was in the sitting room playing jacks, and not in the kitchen with her. "Daniel isn't home from work, Owen, but you're welcome to wait for him. Can I get you anything to drink?"_

She moved towards the icebox, but surreptitiously reached for the knife by her cutting board. She was suddenly glad that Daniel insisted on her always keeping a weapon at the ready. He didn't like the though of anyone hurting his girls when he was away on railroad business, and he knew that Megan was more that able to defend herself and their daughter from an intruder.

Megan wondered if Daniel ever thought that she would have to defend herself and her daughter from his own brother.

Owen's hand covered her own before she could reach the blade. "Now, Megan, we both know the reason I'm here and it doesn't have anything to do with my brother."

Megan looked Owen directly in the eye, and her heart nearly stopped at what she saw reflected back. Owen was grinning at her, the insanity that the entire Todd family tried to keep hidden clearly showing through. He didn't bother to conceal his desires or his intentions, when he reached out a hand, and tenderly brushed a strand of hair from her face. Megan couldn't stop the shudder of revulsion that racked her entire body from his touch.

She spoke as gently as she could. "I could never love you, Owen. I'm sorry."

Owen heard her words and saw her reaction when his fingers brushed her hair away from her face. She hated him and in that instant, everything changed. His expression went from a look of devotion to one of murderous rage.

He grabbed her by the throat and shouted at her, "Why can't you love me? WHY?"

Lex could feel Chloe flinch when Owen shouted, and his arms pulled her tighter against him. He began to whisper soothingly into her ear. "Soon, love, soon. We'll be able to help, but first we have to get though this. I need you to stay strong."

Chloe nodded at his words, but she couldn't stifle the sob from coming out of her mouth. Lex kissed her cheek, and she turned quickly in his arms and buried her face in his neck. He held her to him, but Chloe raised her head when she heard the sound of a struggle.

_Megan broke free of Owen's grasp and she made a run for the door. But Owen was faster and stronger, and she was suddenly pinned to the ground, with a burning sensation in her side. He was leaning over her, and she saw her knife, covered in blood. She knew that he was about to kill her, but he was not going to hurt her baby._

Megan ignored the pain in her side, and raised both of her legs and kicked Owen in the face. He fell off of her, and she tried to get up but she couldn't. She had to get her daughter away from this madman, but she could hardily move. She looked back over at her brother-In-law and saw him start to get up, the knife in his hand.

Megan couldn't control her terror anymore. She just started screaming Emma's name over and over again, her heart filled with a deepening despair, because she knew that her daughter was going to die this night. She didn't stop screaming when her stabbed her chest, or her arms. She didn't stop screaming when he cut her stomach or hands. She only stopped screaming when he slit her throat.

Chloe hadn't realized that she had been crying until she felt Lex brush the tears from her cheeks. She was about to reassure him that she was all right, when the sound of running footsteps came from the hall. Chloe's face paled, and her stomach dropped.

Emma.

_Emma heard her mother's voice calling her into the kitchen. She ran to the kitchen, and answered, "What is it, Momma?"_

Emma stopped short in surprise. Her uncle Owen was here, but where was momma. She saw her momma, but she was lying down on the floor, and there was red all over her.

This game wasn't fun anymore, and she was scared. It was time for her momma to get up, so Emma ran towards her.

Suddenly, Uncle Owen picked her up. He wasn't supposed to pick her up, daddy said so, but daddy wasn't here. Emma started to cry out for her momma, but Uncle Owen just shook her.

He shouted at the frightened little girl. "Shut up, you brat! It's all your fault. Megan could have loved me, but then she had you. Well, I'll guess I'll fix that!"

He threw her into the sink and held her down. The water was cold, and no one gave her a bath but her momma and daddy.

Emma cried out one last time. "MOMMA!"

Chloe thought that she was going to be sick, and from Lex's green complexion, she wasn't the only one. Owen killed Megan because she didn't love him, and he killed Emma because he thought she was to blame for Megan not loving him.

For the second time that night, Chloe and Lex heard the sound of running footsteps down the hall. Owen was still standing by the sink, and Chloe could see part of Emma's dress. A man ran into the room and looked at the carnage. He was older, with graying hair, but his face seemed familiar.

_He walked past Megan's bloodstained body, but he couldn't bring himself to look at her. He saw Emma lying in the sink, soaking wet and already a horrible blue shade. His hands were starting to shake, but he didn't know if it was in shock or fear._

He reached Owen's side and removed his hands from where he had held the little girl underneath the water. The knife he had used on Megan was lying by her body. He turned Owen towards him and gently shook him. There was no response, and Owen appeared to be in a stupor.

The man slapped Owen across the face, again gently at first, but when he received no response, he used more force. Soon, the man was almost pummeling Owen, and finally he came out of his trance.

"Dad, what are you doing here?"

Lex snapped his fingers and started muttering almost to himself. "I knew the old man was helping to cover up, I just knew it!"

Chloe shook her head, too stunned to even form a coherent sentence. "He covered up his son's murder of his daughter-in-law and granddaughter. Why would he do that? And what about Daniel?"

Lex smiled grimly when he answered Chloe. "Daniel's father thought that he was protecting his family. He knew that Owen was unstable, so he tried to keep him locked up. Unfortunately, Owen may have been insane, but he was also intelligent. Mr. Todd senior clearly underestimated the level of his son's intelligence and his insanity."

Chloe nodded thoughtfully, and she started to speak, but she was silenced by what she saw next.

_Mr. Todd took a dishtowel from a drawer and wrapped the knife in it. He then turned towards the back door, and left the kitchen. _

Chloe and Lex looked at each other, and followed him out to the back yard. They didn't even question it when the unnaturally bright light from the kitchen seemed to follow them outside. Somehow, they knew that this was also a part of the curse, and that they were meant to see it.

_Mr. Todd went to his car, and emptied out his toolbox. He placed the knife in the toolbox and tied it with a rope. He then walked to farmhouse's well and pitched the toolbox into the water. After he heard the splash, he walked back into the kitchen._

Chloe and Lex followed after him, too stunned by this latest development to make any comments to each other.

_Mr. Todd bundled a now docile Owen into his car. He walked into the kitchen and looked at Megan and Emma. He muttered a prayer under his breath and then left Daniel to discover the dead bodies of his wife and daughter._

The bright light faded, and Chloe and Lex were left in an almost semi-darkness. Neither one seemed to notice when the light faded. Instead, they stood stock-still in the middle of the kitchen, trying to make sense out of everything they had witnessed.

They now had the answers to Megan and Emma's murders, but they were left with the bitter knowledge that it was Daniel's own father and brother who had a hand in destroying his life.

They had a lot to discuss, but neither one wanted to be in the house a moment longer. Lex held his hand out to Chloe, eager for them to leave the room where so much death and destruction had occurred. She smiled and reached out her hand to take his when a rush of air blew past her.

She blinked in surprise and then her face paled. Lex was lying on the ground, his arm at an odd angle to his body. She stepped towards him, when Clark blocked her way, a strange smile covering his face.

"It's okay Chloe. I'm here now, and Lex can't hurt you ever again."


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: This is the final chapter of my story, so I'd like to say "thanks" to all of you who stuck with me through this strange story, and to let you know how much I appreciated all the reviews.

**Shadows of the Past**

Chapter 13

The sight of Clark standing in the kitchen caused Chloe's stomach to clench in fear. Outwardly, she tried to remain calm, but when she felt Clark wrap his arms around her in a hug, it took all of her self-control not to kick him in the shins.

She saw how Owen reacted when Megan rebuffed his advances and Chloe decided that she wasn't going to provoke Clark if she could avoid it. She was determined to stay alive so she could get herself and Lex away from Clark and out of this god-forsaken house.

But, the first thing she had to do was break Clark out of the hold the curse had on him. And she didn't have a clue how to do it.

Clark held her much longer than was necessary, and she took several deep breaths to stop herself from visibly shaking. To her relief, he finally pulled back, but he didn't release her from his grip. Instead, he stared into her face, as if he were trying to memorize it. Chloe stood perfectly still and watched him watching her.

Clark's face was pale, his eyes were glazed over, and he was sweating. Chloe remembered that Clark seemed to be exhibiting the same symptoms when he confronted her at her house, right after she and Lex had first gotten together.

She should have put it all together then, but she had been distracted by her feelings for Lex, and her happiness that he returned her feelings. Truthfully, she had been more concerned with her father's reaction to her and Lex being involved than what Clark thought.

She wished that she had paid more attention to how irrational Clark had been acting that night. Perhaps they could have circumvented all of the drama and escalating violence that was happening now.

Chloe shook her head at her own negativity, and instead, turned her attentions to planning her next move. She doubted that telling Clark off would be the wisest move that she could make. Yet, he seemed relatively calm, and he hadn't made any violent moves towards her. Maybe she could still get out of this in one piece.

She tried to back away from his embrace, but he tightened his hold on her. She tried not to wince, but Clark's fingers dug into her arms. Clark smiled down at her, and Chloe's blood chilled in her veins.

Clark's once bashful smile was now a sinister leer and Chloe's fear mounted when he pulled her in towards his body. He lowered his head to kiss her, and Chloe reacted instinctively. Her body went rigid, and she threw herself forward, headfirst. Clark's mouth made contact with Chloe's head, and they both cried out: Chloe, in pain, and Clark in surprise.

Clark was stunned enough that he let go of Chloe and she quickly scrambled to Lex's side. She checked for his pulse, and whispered a silent prayer when she found it beating strongly. He was unconscious, and he had a broken arm, but he didn't appear to have any other injuries. Now, she had to get them out of there.

Chloe quickly looked around for a weapon, and mistakenly turned her back on Clark. In that short span of time, Clark grabbed her by the throat, his fingers slowly squeezing her windpipe. The only sound that Chloe could make was a rasping croak.

Clark grinned and loosened his grip. "I gave you a chance, Chloe, to leave here with me. But the first opportunity you got, you ran back to HIM! What do you have to say for yourself?"

The first time she went to speak, Chloe's voice could barely be heard. She carefully cleared her throat, and spoke again. "Clark, please listen to me. This isn't you. You don't want to hurt us. We're you're friends."

Clark snorted. "Chloe, I love you. What do I have to do to prove it to you? Kill Lex?' Clark's eyes brightened at this thought. "Now there's a plan. Nothing says 'I love you' like murdering your rival!"

Chloe shivered at the sheer malevolence in Clark's voice and her fear made her snap out at him. "Clark, stop being a jackass! You and Lex aren't rivals, you're friends. You aren't going to murder anyone, especially Lex and me. And if you try, God help me, I'll kick the shit out of you myself!"

Clark was startled at Chloe's speech and his fingers loosened slightly from around her neck. Chloe took full advantage of his lapse in concentration. She pushed him away from her and ran to Lex's prone form, fully intending on dragging him out of the house with her.

Clark's anger returned, but before he could go after Chloe, the light in the room changed. It became brighter, and a woman materialized in the room. His eyes widened in fear and he stood still, unsure of what was happening.

Chloe saw the bright light appear again, and she closed her eyes in resignation at having to watch the murders happen all over again. But her eyes snapped open just as quickly when she realized what it meant. This time the murders were being replayed for Clark's benefit, and hopefully, watching the killing of an innocent woman and her daughter would get through to him.

She muttered another silent prayer, and leaned in closer to Lex. He had started to stir, and Chloe was afraid that his regaining consciousness would cause Clark to try to injure him again. Lex slowly opened his eyes, and when his gaze fixed on Chloe, he started to speak to her. She covered his mouth with her hand, and she nodded to Clark.

Lex saw his friend staring transfixed at the sight of Megan. As if sensing their eyes on him, he turned to the pair and asked, "What's going on? What's happening?"

Chloe didn't have a chance to answer, because Owen had made his appearance. She watched Clark's reactions to Megan's murder, and she was oddly satisfied when she saw his already pale skin become almost ghostly white. Chloe could see his agonized expression when Megan's screams finally stopped.

She saw him shuddering, and gasping for breath. Clark put his head in his hands, and he seemed to be talking to himself. His inner monologue came to an abrupt halt when he heard the little girl's voice. He raised his head slowly, and he seemed to be afraid of what he was going to see next.

He didn't have long to wait. Clark's mouth opened in mute horror when Owen placed Emma in the sink, and turned on the water. Clark moved forward as if to help her, but he seemed to understand the futility of the gesture. His face turned a sickening greenish hue, and he looked like he was going to pass out. Instead, he fell to his knees, unable to move.

Chloe and Lex moved towards Clark hesitantly, unsure of what to expect. Lex held his broken arm close to his chest, but he was ready to react if Clark tried to hurt Chloe in anyway. They looked down at their friend, and they were surprised to see that he was crying. His head was bowed, and tears were falling off his cheeks and landing on the floor.

Chloe and Lex went on either side of Clark and they lifted him to his feet. They tried to move him towards the door, but he appeared to be almost catatonic. Chloe slapped him lightly, but she didn't get any type of reaction. Lex leaned into Clark's face and spoke slowly and evenly. "It's over now, Clark. We have to get you out of here."

Finally, Clark lifted his eyes to his friends' faces, and Chloe nearly cried when she saw Clark's sorrow filled gaze. The curse was broken, and their friend was back

It had been four weeks since the incident at the Todd house, and many changes had been made to the Smallville landscape.

Lex, using contractors based in Metropolis, had the farmhouse demolished, and the farms' well dredged. His contractors recovered the toolbox, and the knife inside was checked for fingerprints, and DNA. The prints came back a positive match for Owen Todd, and the DNA came back a positive match for Megan Butler Todd.

Owen Todd had been a suspect in a series of unsolved murders on young women in Metropolis and Gotham. In the case of each murder, Mr. Todd paid the family a substantial amount of money. He would make it in the guise of a philanthropic gesture, but the police viewed the money as payoff. Mr. Todd may have been trying to divert suspicion from his son, but he only resulted in raising the police's interest even more.

Chloe wrote the article that cleared Daniel Todd of his family's murder. She also named Owen as the actual killer, laying out the evidence against him. She provided a timeline that proved Owen being present in both Metropolis and Gotham on the dates when the other women were killed. She was careful to show her timeline as her own theory and she allowed the readers to draw their own conclusions.

Chloe also implied Mr. Todd senior's involvement in the cover-up, citing the evidence that Owen was always institutionalized after a woman's body was found. After Megan and Emma's death, Owen had been found by the doctors at the Almshouse to be in a catatonic state. The doctors couldn't determine what caused it, and he never recovered.

She couldn't put in her story, but both Chloe and Lex felt that the catatonia was caused by the curse finally releasing him. Unfortunately, Owen had been insane before his fury created the curse. Once it left him, his brain was completely fried. Thankfully, the same fate didn't befall Clark. They had successfully broken the curse, and Clark's sanity did return.

Chloe's article was published in _The Smallville Ledger_, and it was picked up in _The Daily Planet_, because of the Metropolis connection. She was proud that they were able to help the Todd's but she was still troubled by Daniel's suicide.

One afternoon, when they were in Lex's study, she asked him what he thought. He paused in consideration and then he spoke. "I think Daniel's father told him that Owen killed his wife and daughter. And I think Daniel couldn't live with the guilt that he brought this violence into his family."

Again, Lex paused, and when he spoke again, his own pain colored his speech. "But I don't think Mr. Todd expected Daniel to feel the amount of guilt that he felt. His father underestimated his son again, but this time, his son destroyed himself."

The bitterness in Lex's tone angered Chloe, but her rage wasn't directed at Lex, but towards the man who warped his view on father/son relationships. She reached out a tentative hand, and traced her fingers across his cheek. He captured her hand in his, and pulled her into his lap. He wrapped his arms tightly around her, and buried his face into her neck, breathing in her scent.

Chloe could feel his heart racing, and she tried to calm him. She knew that he fought against his father's upbringing everyday of his life, and she vowed to help him anyway she could. She soothingly ran her hand up and down his back, trying to help him keep his demons at bay.

After several moments, Lex lifted his head and smiled at Chloe. She smiled back and leaned in to kiss him lightly on the lips. She barely brushed her lips across his, when a loud clearing of a throat startled the pair. They looked towards the door, and Clark was standing there, trying to fight down his urge to pull Chloe off of Lex's lap.

He was still amazed at how enraged he had been when he had first seen Chloe and Lex together. When he followed them into the farmhouse, he shoved Lex out of the way so he could get to Chloe. He hadn't even meant to break Lex's arm, because his only thought had been to get Chloe away from him.

But, she had fought him and the irrational part of his brain decided that Chloe had to be punished. Clark's gut still twisted when he remembered how close he had come to suffocating her.

But then, the vision happened.

The vision was what stopped him from hurting Chloe and then going after Lex. He hadn't realized it, but there had been a voice in his head whispering to him that he had to hurt Chloe. When he heard Owen's voice, he recognized it as the voice in his head. Then, when he saw how callously he killed that lady and her daughter, Clark finally understood that the voice wasn't sane.

He was able to push the insane whispering to the back of his mind and focus on the fact that Chloe and Lex were his friends, and they didn't deserve to die because they loved each other. He was not a jilted lover, and they were not having a clandestine affair.

As soon as the three of them left the house, Clark felt as though a haze lifted from his brain. The urge to hurt his friends vanished, but a whole host of other emotions remained. He was envious of Chloe and Lex's relationship, and he was mortified at how he had acted towards them.

He couldn't look either of his friends in the eye, because he was overcome with guilt for trying to hurt them. He started to avoid them at all costs, and he relied on his mom to tell him about how they were doing.

Finally, he bit the bullet and approached them while they were at the Talon. Or, rather, he walked up to Lex and apologized for nearly killing him and Chloe. Clark knew that an apology didn't even begin to come close to making things right between the three of them, but it was a start.

Lex merely raised an eyebrow at Clark's words, but then he'd graciously accepted Clark's apology and extended his hand, saying, "Another week and Chloe was going to call in the Marines to look for you."

Clark smiled sheepishly and tried to calm the nerves in his stomach at the mention of Chloe's name. He opened his mouth to ask Lex to give her his best when he felt a hand on his arm.

Clark turned around to find Chloe there, a wry smile on her face "It's about time you came out of hiding!"

Clark swallowed the painful lump in his throat when he saw her. She was letting her hair go curly, and she was wearing one of his personal favorite shirts: a red, sleeveless v-neck shirt, with a plunging neckline. Chloe always looked particularly good in red. He shook his head at his own thoughts, and cursed his own blindness. How was it, that after all the years of knowing her, he never noticed how pretty she was?

He ignored the urge to tell how gorgeous she looked and instead, held the article in his hand. "I have a ton of questions about what happened at the farmhouse. Can you spare an afternoon?"

That was the beginning of Clark finally accepting that he lost Chloe, and that she and Lex were together. And here he was now, standing in Lex's study and trying not to grimace at the sight of Chloe in Lex's arms.

This time, he knew that his anger wasn't the result of a curse, but pure jealousy. He had always thought that Chloe would be on the sidelines waiting for him. That she would be right by his side whenever he needed her help, regardless of her own problems.

But while he had been pining over lost opportunities with Lana, Chloe found someone else, a man who treasured her, cared for her, and wanted the best for her.

Clark was sickened that he wasn't that man, and that Chloe didn't need him anymore because she had Lex. Sure, they would be friends, but Clark missed that feeling of knowing he had Chloe's complete devotion. And now, Lex had it.

As long as he lived, Clark would regret losing Chloe to Lex. If he were completely honest with himself, he would acknowledge that she had never been his. That Lex hadn't stolen Chloe from him, but that Chloe left him willingly. Lex won Chloe's heart by always being there for her, and telling her that he cared for her. Two things that Clark had never managed to do.

He looked at his two friends, and finally admitted to himself that they looked good together. They obviously cared for each other, and Chloe's beaming smile told him everything that he needed to know. He turned his attention to Lex, and was amazed to see how relaxed he seemed. His smile was genuine and his eyes softened whenever they rested on Chloe, which was often.

Clark was torn from his reverie by Chloe's concerned voice. "Clark, is everything okay?"

He smiled at his two friends, and nodded in acceptance. "I'm getting there, but I think everything is going to be fine."

THE END


End file.
